Goodbye For Now
by Akira Gown
Summary: She's an 8 year old girl who thinks she's in love; He's the son of the richest techincal genius in the world.... What will happen when fate chooses to tear them apart? R/R! Full of T/P moments!
1. Learning how to fly

Goodbye for Now  
  
By Akira  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my DBZ shirt.  
  
A/N: First fanfic; be nice. … indicates thoughts. "…" indicates talking.  
  
Pan was sitting on her vanity chair while her mother fixed her hair. "Mommy, I know why beans are good for you."  
  
"Why are they good for you , sweetie?" Videl asked, mildly curious.  
  
Pan looked up at her mom with her big, dark blue, almost black eyes. "Well, Mommy, Danny told me a poem:  
  
'Beans, beans, the magical fruit,  
  
the more you eat, the more you toot,  
  
the more you toot, the better you feel,  
  
so eat your beans at every meal.'  
  
You see, beans make you feel better so I'm gonna eat more."  
  
Videl was struggling to keep her mouth straight. "Very nice, Panny. Please don't tell you Daddy that. I'm going to call Danny's parents after I drop you off. Now go get your books."  
  
Pan's straight, black hair was in two French braids. The braids stopped at her shoulders and flowed freely after. "Mommy, you don't need to drop me off."  
  
"Why is that?" Videl stopped in the doorway, and turned slowly.  
  
"Trunks is going to take me to school, and pick me up. Oh, and mom, he's teaching me how to fly after school so may I spend the night with Bra?" A whole day with Trunks…. I'm so happy.  
  
"Um… ok. Be good, though. And don't bother Bulma or Vegeta too much."  
  
"Alright, mom. Trunks is here. Bye!" Pan happily ran to Trunks' convertible.  
  
*At school*  
  
*Bell rings* Yes! School's out! I'm gonna learn how to fly, I'm gonna learn how to fly, I'm gonna learn how to fly….  
  
Pan stepped out onto the green grass in front of her school. Trunks said to wait for half an hour. So she ordered her short, little legs to walk by the water fountain. She sat on the cool, gray cement and let her hands play in the crystal clear water. As she sat there, she thought about what Danny told her today.  
  
I love you, you love me, we're as happy as can be, with a great, big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?  
  
She had walked away from him thinking him as the silliest boy in the second grade. But Danny had followed her and pulled her hair. The pain had made her cry and it also pulled out a couple strands of her hair.  
  
Pan now touched her head where the big red bruise was. The bruise was from falling on her head during Playtime. It hurt very badly. Pan was crying to herself when two arms lifted her into the air hen brought her down in a hug. Pan caught Trunks' scent and hugged him back. Trunks smoothed out her wrinkled shirt while asking, "Panny, what's wrong?"  
  
Pan didn't answer, she just hugged him harder.  
  
"Panny, you have to let me go, c'mon Panny… let me go, please?"  
  
Finally, Trunks just gave up, capsuled his car, then took off flying towards Capsule Corp. Pan had fallen asleep on the way there.  
  
"Argh! Pan! Wake up! C'mon don't ya wanna fly? Please wake up!" Trunks got frustrated. What'll wake the darn kid up?!? Never mind, I know exactly what'll wake her up! "PAN!!! FOOD!!!"  
  
Not only did Pan wake up, but Vegeta and a very beaten Goten ran out of the Gravity Room together. They both got stuck in the doorway. "STUPID BAKA! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Vegeta yelled. Goten backed off and tumbled out right after Vegeta.  
  
"Where's the FOOD?!?" Pan, Goten, and Vegeta all yelled together, nearly deafening Trunks' saiyan-jin ears.  
  
"Um… There isn't any food…." Trunks muttered under his breath, but the three saiyans picked it up.  
  
"NANI?!?" All three yelled.  
  
"Boy, get in the Gravity Room now!"  
  
"But, Dad. I have to teach Pan how to fly," Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta, sir, please let Trunks go," Pan gave Vegeta a puppy-dog look, "Please? I've been waiting for a long time for this."  
  
Vegeta just 'hmphed' and dragged a very reluctant Goten towards the Gravity Room.  
  
"Panny!" Trunks was immediately in front of her, grabbing her in a death grip bear hug. "Thank you SO much! You just saved me from one of those 'beatings' from my father! You're the first person aside from mom and Bra that have been able to do this!"  
  
"Trunks, get off of me! I came to learn how to fly and you are almost killing me!" Pan said as her little face got redder and redder. She was pulling in little shaky breaths.  
  
"Er… Sorry…." Trunks mumbled, letting her go. He perked up, "So let's start flying!"  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"I'm flying, Trunks! I'm really flying!" Pan tried some spirals through the air This is a blast! Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"  
  
"No, I'm gonna take you somewhere…."  
  
End chapter 1: Where's Trunks taking Pan? ^^'  
  
Please review, as I said, this is my first story. Luv ya bunches just for reading this! 


	2. Honolulu, Hawaii

"Goodbye For Now"  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Trunks put a blindfold over Pan's eyes. "Panny, I'm taking you somewhere special. Oh, you did bring a change of clothes, right? Ok. Now I'm gonna pick you up and take you there… stay still." Man, this is gonna be so fun!   
  
Pan was thinking the same thing. She was overwhelmed by Trunks' caring. Trunks started to pick her up.  
  
  
  
*10 min. later*  
  
"Trunks, where are you taking me?"  
  
"We're here!" Trunks' voice had a hint of mischief but it was over- powered by his excitement.  
  
"Can I take off my blindfold?"  
  
"Erm… If you want to…."  
  
Pan took off her blindfold and looked around herself. Behind her was Trunks Briefs, holding her in a way that would make girls 'pea green with envy.' All around her were the roaring waves of the ocean. Wonder why we're here.   
  
"3… 2…" Trunks muttered, "1." She's gonna kill me, but oh, well. "Bombs away!" Trunks shouted, dropping Pan down into the water. Trunks roared with laughter while Pan was sputtering in the water.  
  
Ooooh! I'm gonna go get him! Pan saw something gleam in his hand. A camcorder? Argh! That's not fair!   
  
2 seconds later, Trunks was wet and Trunks was soggy. Pan had flown behind him and pushed him into the water. But Trunks was not about to be outdone. As soon as Pan's hand came into contact, he had grabbed it, taking both of them down. Needless to say, the camcorder was forgotten and now lived another life at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Trunks said to Pan.  
  
They were lying on the beach right on the island of Honolulu. They had flown here about half an hour ago. Now, they were spread out on the beach, drying themselves, well… at least Trunks was. Pan was collecting seashells.  
  
"Yea… Trunks, how're we gonna get home, 'cause I'm really tired and I don't wanna fly. And I told my mommy I'd be at your house."  
  
Dusk was creeping over the beach. "We aren't going home. Did ya really think I'd carry you all the way back?"  
  
"Then where do I sleep? And plus, I don't have my stuffed animals with me, how can I sleep?"  
  
"Um… right here?" Trunks watched as Pan's face turned shades of red. "I'm just kidding. I have a little condo here." Pan's face relaxed. "Oh, Bra and Goten are coming too, kido."  
  
"Can we go now? I've got 50 seashells in my bucket. That's enough. I'm hungry and I'm tired, can we go now?"  
  
Trunks reluctantly got up. "Alright, Panny, let's go."  
  
They started walking.  
  
"Hi, Pan!" a familiar voice called out. Both Trunks and Pan turned.  
  
A little blonde boy walked up to Pan. "Hey, what're you doing here? Who's he?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "What're you doing with MY Pan?"  
  
"Danny, I'm not yours. Trunks, this is Danny, Danny, this is Trunks," Pan said, looking back and forth from Danny to Trunks.  
  
Trunks stuck out his hand, "Hello, Danny, nice to meet you."  
  
Danny ignored the hand. Instead, he handed Trunks a knuckle sandwich on his face. 


	3. Cat Fight!!!

"Goodbye For Now"  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own hand drawn picture of Mirai Trunks.  
  
  
  
Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Danny shouldn't have done that. Trunks is probably gonna kill him or something. I'm hungry. Pan thought.  
  
Trunks just smirked at the little guy. He's must be one of three things. #1. He is a fool. #2. He likes/loves Pan very much. #3. He just plain hates me. I think he's all three. Stupid kid doesn't know whom he's messing with.   
  
They were about to fight when Pan suddenly flew off. Danny stood there in amazement, staring after Pan. Trunks got tired of this little fight they were having so he took off after Pan. Danny got his voice back a moment later.  
  
"Get back here! *growl* Ihateyou, Ihateyou, Ihateyou…."  
  
A shrill voice filled the air, "Danny! Where are you my pumpkin?!?"  
  
"I'm here, Mom. Stop your stupid screaming. C'mon, I'm hungry." Danny walked off with his mom in tow.  
  
  
  
*Somewhere in the middle of Honolulu*  
  
Trunks caught Pan in midair. "Panny, why did you leave? Were upset because of the fight?" He let her go.  
  
"No, I was enjoying that up until the part where you just stood there thinking. Then you started to scare me, so I took off. I was hungry and I'm hungry now."  
  
Trunks sweat dropped *anime style*.  
  
"Well, then, c'mon, let's go to the condo. Goten and Bra must be already there."  
  
*Briefs' Condo*  
  
DING DONG!!!! "Goten! They're here, they're here!" Bra yelled. "Then you go get it!" Goten yelled back from the couch.  
  
Bra opened the door, "PAN!!! You're here!"  
  
"Bra!" "Pan!" "Bra!" "Pan!" "Bra!" Trunks and Goten both winced at the screaming. Then Bra and Pan both yelled the same thing, "I missed you so much!" Then they hugged.  
  
*10 min. later in Bra's room*  
  
"C'mon Pan, please play Barbie's with me," Bra pleaded. "Pan, please? You can be Teresa… her hair's brown, it almost looks like yours," Bra tried a feeble attempt at making Pan pay with her.  
  
"NO, BRA! I don't wanna play! If you catch me, I'll play!" Pan took off flying. Bra just stood there. "PAN! I don't know how to fly! This isn't fair!"  
  
Pan stopped in midair and doubled over, laughing. Vegeta, Mr. Vegeta, who claims to be the strongest man in the universe, has a daughter who can't fly….   
  
"What's so funny? Huh? Get down here and I'll show you what's funny!" Bra was getting very mad. "What? Are you scared? Well? Come and get me!" Bra tried to look tough while Pan stayed up in the air. "You're just like your grandpa! Always a coward, unwilling to take a challenge!"  
  
Pan stopped in mid-giggle. Anger flashed in her innocent eyes. She charged full blast at Bra, not hesitating one bit. Bra was ready for her; she immediately grabbed a fistful of Pan's hair and pulled. Hard. Pan yanked her head back, loosing a few strands but the rest came free. She proceeded to punch Bra in the gut for a few times before a lavender blur came by and grabbed Bra away. Goten held Pan's tow arms behind her, elbows crossed.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" Both girls struggled to get out of the guys' grasp. "Goten! She insulted my grandpa!" Pan said, with her eyes full of tears. But she wouldn't let them fall; she was a big girl now, and Mr. Vegeta told her warriors never cried. "She insulted my dad?" Goten's eyes started flashing now.  
  
Trunks saw this and said in an orderly tone, "Goten, come with me, we're taking them down to the regeneration tanks." Goten followed silently.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ^^' I think Danny's a stuck up brat, don't you? Oh, Pan and Bra might seem a little OOC but I tried to keep them as in character as possible. I mean, Pan does have her mother's stubbornness, and Bra will inherit her father's stubbornness and her mother's temper. And that's all! ^^' Please R/R!! 


	4. Leaving?!?

"Goodbye For Now"  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ, I have my extra slow computer, and that's it.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Goten and Trunks dropped Pan off at her house first. "Bye, Panny!" "Bye, Panny!" And no farewell was heard from the still angry Bra. Pan was very happy nonetheless. She had had a great dinner yesterday and a huge breakfast this morning. "Bye, Trunks! Bye, Goten!"  
  
Pan stepped into her living room. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Pan, come here," Videl called out.  
  
"Hey Panny!" Gohan greeted her. Videl kissed her forehead, "How was things over at Trunks'?" "It was fun, Mom! I learned how to fly and Trunks said he was going to train me!"  
  
Gohan shared a look with Videl. "Panny, there's something we have to tell you…."  
  
"What is it?" Pan asked her worried father.  
  
Videl answered, "Well, Pan, we're moving to the states in a week! Your father just got promoted there. You're gonna be going to an all girls boarding school. It's one of the best schools in the world. You got accepted!"  
  
Pan just looked at Videl. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Does… does, th-th-th-that m-m-mean… I-I-I can't s-s-s-see… Uncle G-G-G-Goten or T- T-T-Trunks anymore?"  
  
"You'll see them if they come over to visit," Videl said trying to calm down her crying daughter. Pan's crying. This is a rare occasion. Only things that really mean a lot to her make her cry. OH NO! This is bad, really bad.   
  
Pan just moved and ran upstairs into her room, where she laid on her bed, and cried her little eyes out. Yes, Mr. Vegeta had said that crying was not for warriors, but she couldn't help it. Maybe I'm just another weak Earthling; after all I have the least amount of Saiyan blood.   
  
Lunch and dinner came and passed, and still little Panny did not come out of her bedroom. Her parents had tried knocking on the door, and still she would not come out. Finally her parents went and called her best friend, Trunks.  
  
A knock was heard on the door, "Panny? Can I come in?" Trunks asked softly.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and light slowly flooded into the dark room. Trunks heard a little sniffle from the corner of the bed, and he walked towards it. "Panny? What're you doing in here all by yourself?"  
  
For the second time that week, Trunks got no answer from Pan; instead all he got was another hug. Trunks looked at the little girl in his arms. The ebony-colored hair was long; the normally happy dark-blue eyes were now red and full of tears. "Pan, what's wrong?" he asked gently, again.  
  
"Trunks," she said in a voice that was barely audible, "Are we still going to be friends even when I leave?"  
  
"Of course! Silly kid, did you really think I would stop being your friend just because you're moving? You're one of my best friends, and I'll never abandon you."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never ever." Trunks smoothed out Pan's hair. "And you young lady, I think, needs some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise… and you won't be able to get it if you don't go to sleep." Trunks watched as Pan scrambled around like the little kid she was. Trunks was about to get up and leave when he heard a little voice.  
  
"Will you stay and tell me a bedtime story?"  
  
"Sure, anything for my best girl, anything for you." And so Trunks began to tell a story. The first one that popped to mind, The Lord of the Rings, that was the book he had to read for English class, so that naturally popped to mind first. He told in a more child like version without so many details. "And so the ring was destroyed. Frodo then went onto the Grey Havens…." Trunks stopped and saw Pan fast asleep. "Good night, Panny…" he kissed her forehead and left quietly out of the room.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"PAN! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!?" Videl shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Coming, mom!" Pan tied her tennis shoes and ran down the stairs. "Good morning!"  
  
"How're you feeling today, sweetie?" Videl asked Pan.  
  
"I'm ok… What's my surprise?" Pan said, eager to get to her surprise. She grabbed a couple of biscuits from the table and started eating on the way to the car.  
  
A/N: I'll leave off right there… Sorry it's so short and it's a bit late. I have a few projects right now and a few reports, so it's gonna be a bit on the short side for a while. I might give you guys a long chappy if you leave a lot of reviews ^^'. Please R/R! 


	5. Party

"Goodbye For Now"  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it on the last one… I don't own anything except my imagination and myself.  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye For Now  
  
By Akira  
  
The car stopped in front of Capsule Corp. "What're we doing here, mommy? Daddy?" Pan asked.  
  
They didn't answer. They just took Pan's little hands in their own and walked towards Capsule Corp. Gohan opened the door to reveal a spacious yet very dark interior. Pan was looking around curiously when a big shout was heard. "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Bulma and the rest of the "adult crew" had gone and talked to Pan, then started to mingle amongst themselves. The younger generation of the Z Gang surrounded Pan. All of Pan's 5 best friends played with her, ate with her, and talked to her for the rest of the night. It would be at least 5 months before all 6 of them ever got together again. Marron, Ubuu, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan were inseparable for the rest of the party. Even later at night they felt each other's presence in their dreams.  
  
*Dinner time*  
  
Dinnertime rolled around in the Briefs' household and literally, a feast was laid out. Pasta, rice, sushi, steaks, burgers, fries, etc. were all put out. In Pan's eyes, it was an "all-you-can-eat buffet" for free. Pan was allowed to get her food first. Knowing that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were there (Bra takes after her mother's appetite, therefore not inheriting the saiyan-jin appetite) she took all that she could. Her food was piled so high, she couldn't see.  
  
"WOAH!!! Pan, do you really want all that food?" Videl asked, unsure whether Pan could eat all of that. I mean, that could feed an entire 6- person family.   
  
Gohan held his wife's shoulders. "Let her be, Videl. She's a saiyan and she can eat a lot," Gohan emphasized the words 'a lot'.  
  
Pan, meanwhile, was glad her father answered for her. She couldn't see where she was going, much less, turn around and answer her mother. She was steadily going towards what she thought was the table. Unfortunately so, it was not the table she was heading for. Instead she ended up bumping into Trunks, therefore sending all the food flying over and on him. Vegeta, who was unluckily behind him got dessert all over his face. Trunks was on the ground, laughing and trying out the icing on his face. Pan was glowing bright red until Trunks sat her on the ground and said, "Well, since you didn't make it to the table, I guess you can sit here and eat." Seeing Pan's embarrassed yet lonely face, he asked, "Well, if you're having an indoor picnic, may I join you?" Seeing Pan's face brighten immediately, he shouted to his mom, "Mom, Pan and I are gonna eat on the ground!"  
  
Bulma came out of the kitchen looking a bit worn out, but happy, nonetheless. Immediately, her expression changed. "Pan! Trunks! Why're you two eating on the ground?!?"  
  
"Mother, Pan accidentally spilt her food and we'll gladly sit here and talk while we're eating." Trunks said calmly to his distressed mother.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma went back into her kitchen.  
  
Vegeta just watched the entire scene play out before him, with a cake covered face and French fries sticking out of his hair. His training suit, thankfully for him, was in the washer. Today he had worn one of the woman's death contraptions-a tuxedo. Now the once black tux was stained with ketchup, mustard, sweet and sour sauce, soup, and whatever type of topping/sauce imaginable to mankind. To top it all off, melted cheese was streaked across the tux.  
  
Trunks was talking happily with Pan. All of a sudden, he noticed Vegeta. Simultaneously, so did Pan. Both of them started giggling, and then it turned into hysterical laughter. Vegeta was still standing in the same position as he was in when he had gotten food all over him. He still had the same shocked countenance on his face as before.  
  
When Bulma and ChiChi came out to see what was happening, they found two laughing, red-faced kids, and one shocked Vegeta. Bulma burst out laughing at her husband's reaction. ChiChi was snapping pictures away every second. She had planned to make a scrapbook for Pan.  
  
Soon enough, everyone was out here, on the ground laughing, except for Videl, who was torn between hysterics and worry. Worried for little Panny's life, when Vegeta recovered from his shock.  
  
*In the living room, after dinner*  
  
Everyone had calmed down, and Vegeta was now just another statue in the house. They had tried to do everything to shake him out of his shock. Ice, water, tickling, and loads other. They even tried to set his hair on fire, but it was already wet from grease. Suddenly Pan jumped up with an idea. Everyone was watching her curiously when she nimbly walked over the mess and stood in front of Vegeta. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek very fast, while blushing a bright red.  
  
She then sprang back and watched as Vegeta came back to life. Vegeta took no notice of them, but just went and headed upstairs for a shower.  
  
Everyone was laughing and smiling, and soon clapping. Pan then curtsied mockingly and returned to her seat. Trunks then took out a small box. "Panny, I have something to give you."  
  
Pan looked in surprise at Trunks for he had already given her something when all the others gave her something. "Another present?!?" She tackled Trunks with a hug.  
  
Trunks managed to pry her off of him and give her the tiny box. Pan opened it and took out the locket that was inside. Engraved on the front of the heart-shaped locket was 'Friends Forever'. Pan after a struggle with her chubby fingers, managed to get the locket opened. Inside on one side was a picture of Trunks holding Pan as a baby, and on the other side was a picture of her, Marron, Ubuu, Bra, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
"Wow! Trunks, it's so pretty," Pan took her eyes off of it and looked at Trunks, "Can you help me put it on?" Trunks took the locket from her and hooked it around her neck. Unexpectantly, right after the hook was hooked, Pan turned around and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" Then she tackled him with another hug.  
  
Gohan pried Pan off of Trunks and said, "Ok, little girl, I think you've kissed enough people today. Let's go get ready for bed." He handed her over to Videl. Videl lead Pan away from the room, and into Bra's room to get ready for bed.  
  
Minutes later, Videl showed Pan into the den where she and her five best friends were going to sleep. "Goodnight, Panny," Videl said as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.  
  
Hours later, when all had fallen asleep, Trunks awoke and tucked two strands of Pan's hair back. He suddenly gained a new sense of being. A sense of protectiveness over Pan. Not love, but just to keep his 'best girl' away from the evil and terror of the world. Trunks turned over and went back to sleep, where he met up with his 5 best friends in the same dream they were all having.  
  
A/N: Do you guys think that was ok? I mean, I tried and all, but that doesn't mean that it was good. Seriously, I think it would be funny to see Vegeta in a stained tux with French fries in his hair. *Giggles* I need to know if you guys want me to continue this in another chapter, or if you want me to quit "Goodbye for Now" and start on the sequel "And So We Meet Again". I have one more thing that COULD happen, but doesn't need to be. I really would like to end "Goodbye for Now" just because I don't really like writing Pan as a little kid.  
  
This was a pretty long chappy. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as it was suppose to be, but I wrote half of it during Math class. Please review. I really want some reviews to inspire me. R/R! ^^' 


	6. Epilogue *so soon...*

"Goodbye For Now"  
  
By Akira  
  
Disclaimer: Ah… you know the drill.  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Akira  
  
"Bye, Pan…" "Bye, Pan…" "I'll miss you, Pan-chan…" "Adios, Pan…" "Bye, baby, I'll miss you," Goku said at last. He swept her into a giant hug before letting her go. The younger Z gang was currently at school. They had said their goodbyes yesterday.  
  
Videl and Gohan said their last goodbyes and taking Pan in hand, went to board Flight 388. Pan turned around one last time to look at her family in Japan. Goku, ChiChi, Vegeta, Bulma, and some other friends (such as Tien… Pan has not met them in my story) of her parents all waved to her. Although Vegeta and Bulma were not blood-related to Pan, they treated Pan as their own daughter. Vegeta, on one hand, had a daughter who never trained and had no dominant saiyan trait except her temper. So he, therefore, began to train her and teach her a little about saiyan heritage. He treated her like the daughter he had never had. Bulma just loved her like a second daughter, and Pan loved Bulma as a second mother.  
  
As Pan looked back at the people in the airport, she saw all the women clinging to their husbands, crying. She saw silent tears streaming down Goku's face as he soothed his wife. Before she turned away, she distinctly saw a glimmer slide down Vegeta's hard cheek.  
  
Gohan's family now boarded Flight 388. AS they got buckled in, a fully determined ChiChi dragged about 20 security guards behind her. "Pan…" she panted. "Pan, I have something to give you." She hurriedly gave Pan a large leather-bound book. Then she gave Pan a kiss on her forehead before she was dragged off by another bunch of security guys.  
  
*Lifting off*  
  
By this time, Pan had cried herself to sleep and had yet again strayed into a dream. This time Trunks was in it. There she said another farewell. Then realization hit her. "Trunks, why're you in a dream? Aren't you in school?" Trunks just smirked and replied, "I fell asleep in class and here I am- talking to my best friend in math class." They continued a conversation for about half an hour. Then they hugged and Pan pulled away first. "Trunks, I have to go and eat dinner now," Pan, then left her dream and started to eat.  
  
As Pan was flying out of Japan and over the Pacific, Trunks looked out of the classroom window. "Goodbye, Panny. This is the start of the rest of your life… without me. Goodbye… for now," Trunks murmured.  
  
A/N- Should I start a whole other story as the sequel or just add on to this one? Tell me please?!? *Puppy dog eyes* Review, review, REVIEW!!! ^^' Reviews make me happy. (Tell me you already knew that) 


End file.
